Beneath the Surface
by Darcoria
Summary: With her life in the hands of the world government and a huge debt that stands in between Kiara and her freedom she travels the seas. Everything used to be simple, but then pirates came and keep interrupting her work.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first story that I've have ever posted. Please tell me what you think of it. (And if you say bad, at least tell me why)**

Kiara couldn't believe it, she was on an island, governed by the World Government, yet there where bandits on it. Bandits who had the guts to steal her stuff. She shook her head while she sat down on the chair one of the younger marines set in front of her and went to examine her jeans and shoes, they had gotten a little dirty from running after said bandits.

A hot beverage was set in front of her, making her look up. A man who stands in front of her bows, if she where to take a wild guess she would say he was the head of the division. "I'm truly sorry miss, if only my man had captured them properly. I will make sure that my subordinates will get your things back. Please accept this as an apology."

He puts a small bag in front of her, judging by the sound and the shape there where coins inside it. She extends her hand and put it on her lap, with a small smile she answers. "I accept your apology,."

Grinning she continues "I just hope that those terrible bandits will be brought to justice." Her hand went to her face, cupping her chin. "It would be a shame if someone was to hear of this incident."

He visibly swallows before nodding, making her smile grow. "Do not worry miss, we shall find them."

Silently she eyed the pictures behind the man, there were some big names behind him. Mostly of the big name marines, like Smoker, Aokiji and Garp, there where a few that she didn't knew. "Are those pictures all from marines?"

The man looks at the pictures with a dreamy look on his face before composing himself. "Yes miss, those are the big names from the marines and some of our very own force! We admire those above us because we ourselves can't do anything to these pirates."

He was standing in front of them now, his hands folded behind his back. "One of our own, was able to capture a pirate the other day."

He continues rambling while Kiara looks away from the man towards the window. She could easily see the harbor, there seemed to be a new ship docking, or well, if it wasn't sinking, it would have docked there. The people where running onto the dock and vanish quite easily. Judging by the flag that had disappeared under water, they where pirates.

She looks back at the commander who is still talking. She coughs loudly, making him shut up and turn around. "Some pirates just arrived at the dock sir."

He blinks sheepishly at her when the door opens and a marine walks inside. "Sir! A pirate ship who was engaged in combat with one of our own arrived at the docks. We are unable to identify who they are as we're waiting for a report. They seem to have escaped into the town. Your orders sir!"

He stood there, Kiara could see the unease in his face. First bandits and now pirates, the problems became bigger and bigger. The commander looks at her before speaking. "I'm sorry miss but I am needed. If they find the bandits they will call to this room, please stay here until further notice. My subordinate will be sure to look after you."

With that he pushed the younger man to the side and started shouting commands. She looked at the man and pointed to the doorway. "Is he always like that?" The guy laughs nervously and nods. "Y-Yeah.. He's… really.. Uhm… protective."

He pulled the cap further over his eyes and she saw him stare at the den-den mushy. As if to sympathize with him it started ringing. "With the commanders office… he just left to deal with another issue. State your code." He looks at her and nods. "Please bring it as fast as possible." He puts the hook down and he looks at her. "They have captured the culprits and are underway. We're expecting them soon."

Kiara nods, stands up and dusts her clothes off. "Wonderful, is it possible to meet them downstairs?" He nods walks towards the door opening. "Please be so kind to follow me."

They start walking down the who nows how many stairs when the marine decides to break the silence. "I'm sorry for being curious ma'am, but what is in your bag that has half our people running around?" She laughs "Mostly personal items but I was asked by Vegapunk to deliver something to one of his many students. I'm not sure what it is about as it's outside my field of interest."

The man nods "Your field of interest being?" She raises an eyebrow "I thought you didn't want to be curious young man?"

She can see him tense up, a soft laugh escapes her lips and he looks a bit more relaxed at her. With a grin she points her thumb at herself. "I'm mostly interested in chemicals and their reactions." The man nods "I take you work directly for the world government?" she shrugs as they reach the bottom of the stairs. "Are they here yet?"

The door opens and a group of about seven people walk in, four of them are dragging two of the bandits in between them. "Miss, We believe this bag is yours."

She accepts the bag with open arms. "Ow thank you! I will be sure to do a good word for you lot by the higher ups." They all brighten up visibly.

"Well then, bye bye." With a wave and a smile Kiara puts the bag on her back and leaves the building quickly.

Once outside she starts running towards the other only big structures on the island, the workshops. Once arrived there she slows down to a jogging peace, she didn't want to stand out too much but it was still quite a bit towards her destination.

If only the government didn't pay so much for these kind of delivery's. Then again, after this one she should be free of that damned debt that, if it hadn't gotten higher since the last time she checked. She arrives at a gate and stops, this should be the place, it did seem a bit odd compared to the other busy workshops.

It had a no-entry sign next to the gate and only two or three people where visible from. She knocked on a plate of the gate. "Hello. I'm here for a delivery. To a certain" She quickly looks at the paper. "Daven?" She frowns at the name, really odd name but alas, they seemed to recognize it as they mentioned her to come in.

As she walks in a man walks up to her. "Daven is in the office." She looks at the worker and nods as a thanks as she goes trough the door he had pointed at.

A small office, with what appear to be blueprints is located behind it. There is one bureau located and behind it is sitting a man in a suit.

He seems out of place in the messy office with his nice and rather expensive looking suit, but the way his hands look tells her that he belongs there. "You where send by Vegapunk I presume?" She nods and rummages trough the bag. "I was told to deliver this to a person called Daven." She walks towards his bureau and holds the folded papers out to him.

Daven gestures her to sit down while accepting the paper, "Please take a seat while I confirm the delivery." Kiara nods and sits down, watching him as he opens the paper and takes something else out, he nods and closes them. "Consider it delivered."

She nods and was about to stand when she hears a click and see a pistol slowly being put to her head. "May… I ask what the meaning is of this, Daven?" she looks past the gun towards him, meeting his gaze.

"You see missy, this is a very troublesome project." Kiara frowns and moves the hand that was on her leg towards the tone shell that she had gotten and gently presses the button, making sure not to loose his gaze. "What do you mean?"

He sighs "These plans contain a thing that is not just interesting towards the navy. In fact there are brokers out there who are willing to pay a lot more for the completion of this project. If I have never 'received' the last bit of information, I can't complete. And you will take the blame for it."

He smiles which makes her frown "And so we come to this exact moment. I kill you, I will report you never came, I get more time and can build a new one so that we can sell this one."

There was a big smile on his face and Kiara was about to say something when she heard the falling of something metal. It was followed by a loud thump from just outside the office, making Daven lower the gun slightly. "What's that?"

He gets up while keeping the gun pointed at her when suddenly there's a lot of smoke and Daven is swung to the other side of the office, his back hitting the wall. As far as Kiara could see his gun had fallen to the ground, meaning she was free to move. Quickly she stops recording and crawls against the opposite wall, making sure that whatever hit Daven can't see her.

A few heavy footsteps later and she can see a shadow in the doorway. Judging by it, it's not just strong but also rather big.

She pulls a small black orb out of her pocket, along with a knife. In her thoughts she was softly repeating to wait, if he would at least move out of the doorway she could pull up a smoke screen and walk outside unharmed.

A few moments later, which had felt like minutes the person moves forward. Just before she can see the person their face they speak up. "Who's there?"

Quickly she slices trough the orb and holds her breath while smoke fills the small room. Voice from outside the office come closer, but determined she crouches towards the door. "What's happening?" "Who is there?"

She ignores everything and focuses on her vision, the smoke made it difficult but she was able to see at least four more silhouettes. Breaking another orb she crouches trough the door towards the far side of the warehouse where the smoke hadn't reached just yet. "There's more of it coming in. Open the doors!"

Once outside the smoke she released her breath and sucked in as much fresh air as that she could. There where people with guns in the workshop, she weighed her options before trowing an orb on the ground. She could hear the one closest to ask what to do before another answered. "Just shoot it"

Carefully she stretches a bit so that once it brakes she can run towards the entrance. A gunshot makes her flinch before realizing they just had done what she had hoped. With a smile beneath she runs past them, bumps into one but pushes them to the side and continues running towards the exit of the building. Even if she wasn't strong enough to push them over, with the confusion they wouldn't be as stupid to go fire, at least she hopes they weren't that stupid.

Kiara runs trough the exit and continues running until she has left the workshop area, there she slows down a bit and orientates herself. She must have ran further than had been her plan, she was already by the docks. In the distance she could see one of the marine ships docked with the head of the devision walking towards it with someone else.

Checking if the tone dial was still in her pocket she walks over to them, following in their lead. When they stood still she gently tapped the command on the back, making him look around surprised. "Miss, you're back already? Did something happen?"

She nods. "As a matter of fact, something happened, there seems to be a fight at the workshops." His eyes widen and he quickly gathers his men before rushing towards the workshops, leaving Kiara alone with the person from the ship. She looks up at the person, they where wearing the traditional Marines military coat, meaning he was the captain from the ship? The person was wearing sunglasses and had braids, if it wasn't for the goatee she would have thought it was a very tall woman.

He held his hand out towards her, "I'm captain Hiro , you're Kiara I presume?" She nods slowly and the person takes their glasses off.

"I had received a message that you would be here on dr. Vegapunk's orders." She takes a step back, if Daven had already sent that message out she would be in deep trouble. "We where fighting with a group of pirates earlier as such we where unable to convoy his latest message to you. I apologize."

The man bows down and the braids fall forward. "His latest message? Wait before you continue, I have a recording that I need to send towards professor Vegapunk!" Hiro nods, "We can contact headquarters from our communication room, he can tell you it yourself then."

He holds his hand out towards the ship. "Ladies first." Kiara swallows before walking onto the ship. It rocked a bit in the waves but it didn't look ready to leave just yet, so she should be able to escape if they planned on capturing her, right?

On the ships there where quite some man repairing the damage that those pirates had probably done. Hiro saw her look and started talking while showing her the way towards the communication room. "It was quite a fight, they where able to stop and even send some canon shots back. We're not sure how though. I will guard the door while you're inside."

She nods and steps inside, seeing only one man sitting there she relaxes a bit. "You can use this den-den mushy, we have already established a connection to dr. Vegapunk. We had been planning on contacting him anyway." She thanks the man and sits down next to him.

She takes a deep breath and picks the transmitter up "Sir I ha-" She is interrupted by the doctor. "Just a moment Kiara, I know you probably have a lot to tell me as you normally never call me but I have something urgent." With a frown she answers. "As you wish. Please continue sir."

The den-den mushi frowned before looking neutral again. "The plans that you had where incomplete, the delivery has been canceled. You see, last night I was over looking the things I send with you and I found some faults into it."

He continues to ramble about the things that would have to be changed, making her frown but listen none the less.

It continued for a few minutes until the man next to her pushed her arm, making her remember the situation from earlier. "Professor. I'm terribly sorry to interrupt you when you're telling so many interesting things but there's a problem"

He stopped talking. "Sorry, what is it?" "Daven plans on selling it to a broker. I have the confession on that tone dial that you had given me."

She takes it out of her pocket and holds it near the transmitter before pushing the button. Once the tone dial is done repeating what it had to say she puts it down. "I see. I'm glad you're uninjured. Let Captain Hiro deal with the issue at hand. This is outside your area." She nodded.

"Professor, what about the debt?" She could feel her hands shake, if the debt had gotten bigger wile she was traveling it would mean she had to continue in this line of work for longer.

She wasn't really feeling up to it after what had happened. A sigh was heard from the other side of the line. "I'm afraid I won't bring good news. Under normal circumstances it would have heightened with around 40.000 beri."

She sighs and whispers "I see…Thank you prof-" He interrupts, "Seeing as what had happened I will go and put in a good word for you. I'm sure they won't deny a request of me."

She heard him laugh and shook her head. If only he would act like his age and in comparison to the brilliant brain she had she wouldn't hate having to deal with him. "Well then, if that was all I will close the call." "Thank you professor Vegapunk."

She could hear the old man on the other side laugh even harder. "You better hurry up and pay it off, I could use some more hands."

With that he hung up and the den-den mushy closed it eyes again.

She stands up and thanks the man before walking outside towards captain Hiro and explaining what had happened.

* * *

 **Edit:** Devided parts up in an attempt to make it easier to read. Not sure if it's better


	2. Chapter 2

**Maybe a bit short.  
Edited some things after Silver Desert's review. (Thank you!)**

* * *

Kiara was standing on the dock, not wanting to leave an opening for anyone, glancing at the boat she noticed captain Hiro standing. The sun was starting to set yet he had put his sunglasses back on. When she looks to the dock there was a person to the ship, making her step to the side.

When they ran next to her she notices they where quite a bit smaller than her. She wasn't sure but it wouldn't be a surprise if it was a kid. "Captain with the help of the devision commander we where able to capture the a person Daven."

Looking over her shoulder she saw Hiro looking at her. "Well then. Miss Kiara, we will be going back to dr. Vegapunk. As such I am afraid that we will have to leave you."

She nods to him and let a sigh out when she thought about her way back. The small boat that she had been using had vanished from the docks place. "What will happen to his workshop?"

He shrugs before motioning towards the marine building. "The devision head will take care of it. Also... be careful. There are some strong pirates here."

Looking at the building he had pointed at she hears heavy footsteps behind her, meaning he was walking towards her. Even though she was suspecting him to, his voice besides her made her step backwards. "I am sure I do not need to remind you Kiara, but just in case you forgot."

Looking at him she saw his grin, it was a nasty kind of grin. The same one as her master used to show her when requesting something near impossible. "You're property of the Wold Government and with the way things look, you will stay like this."

Holding the urge back to hit that grin of his face she tries to smile and bows down. "As you said, I don't need to be reminded, but thank you captain Hiro." She looks back up. "Have a good day."

After having waved farewell to the rest of the marines she starts walking to the village again. When she was about turn the corner towards the shopping district she could hear Hiro shout. "Be sure to report the whole thing!"

Sighing she went around the corner and thought for a moment. She really didn't want to deal with any more marines, nor did she want to go and do her 'work'. When she was by the main street Kiara realizes the hush money was still in her bag. With a grin she pulls the pouch out and looks into it, there seemed to be around 10.000 beri in it. Making sure that nobody had seen it she puts it back and walks towards one of the larger bars in the town.

Outside there weren't any signs of there being any free seats, near the entrance there were a lot of groups groups sitting. But inside she noticed there weren't as many people as she had thought. The smell of alcohol and smoke was quite strong but walking towards the bar itself the smell gradually became less. The bartender looks at her. "Table for one?"

Kiara nods and was shown a table in the back. Walking towards it she glanced trough the whole place before sitting down and looking at the menu. Deciding to get a big plate of spaghetti she thinks back of the money they had given her. They probably thought she was in favor of the Celestial Dragons and the World Government. Even though in reality it was much different. Not that they wouldn't hear if a base was doing a bad job. At each and every place that she had been send to she where to write a report of how the base did and if there was anything noteworthy.

The best example was a case from a year ago. She had been send to an island where the marines used villagers as slaves, she notified the World Government who in turn changed the person in charge. They had considered her work so good that they reduced her debt, but that had been a rare case.

Some movement next to her catched her eye and looking towards the side she saw a waitress standing. "Good afternoon. What can I get for you miss?" Kiara smiles at the woman and orders a big plate of food and cheap liquor. Her food had just been delivered when the door of the bar opened and all sounds in the bar stopped. Kiara looks at the door, just like everyone else. \

In the doorway was standing a tall and slim man with a yellow hoodie and a white spotted hat while next to him there where two guys they seem to be a bit shorter and both were wearing a beige overall. One had a hat that said penguin and the other seemed to be wearing a blue cap. They did look a bit odd, but one look from the tall guy and everyone in the bar resumes their own business.

Taking a mouthful of her food she thought who they could be, they did seem familiar. It could have been their clothing, it did stand out quite bit in a crowd. Not that she really had a right to say that with her long black jeans, maroon tank top and the short sleeved black coat that she always wore open. If anything she would probably stand out more than them in a normal crowd.

After swallowing the first bite she rummages trough her bag and pulls a napkin out of it. With a glance at the three people that had walked in she made some quick sketches with her dominant hand while taking another bite. The sketches weren't bigger than a bill, but she only needed it to ask the marines about them.

A sudden voice brings her back from her drawing. "Hey pretty lady. Are you free tonight?" Kiara blinks, she hadn't noticed anyone walking up to her, she swallows the food that she had in her mouth and cleans it with the napkin before turning towards the person talking to her.

It was the man with the penguin hat that stood there. Glancing behind him at his two companions she decides to look up and meet his eyes. "Who asks?"

The man seems to be taken aback by the question and quickly leaves back towards the other two who were standing at the bar. She raises an eyebrow and decides to re-continue her meal, no need to think about it. Glancing at the now half gone sketches she puts the napkin in her bag again.

After a while she started thinking about what Vegapunk had told her. Something about controlling ballast while balancing the weight of an object in the water. She isn't sure what he meant by it, but it must be important, after all, that was why he had considered the original design incomplete, making her whole travel to this place a waste of time. With a frustrated feeling she finishes the last of her meal and notes notes the things Vegapunk had told onto a clean napkin before putting that one in her bag.

The three guys were still at the same place, one seemed to keep the waitress busy while the other was looking around nervously and the last one was calmly drinking.

A glint caught her eye and she notices a giant sword that stood in between them, it seemed like a nodachi, she couldn't be sure since she wasn't really into swords. On the other hand why would anyone use such a big sword, weren't they slower?

Carefully she stands up and with big strides walks towards the bar on the opposite side of where they where standing, the bartender quickly walks over to her and Kiara pays for the food.

The bartender wishes her a pleasant evening when the den-den mushy goes off. Kiara was about to push the door open with the bartender called for her. "Miss Kiara, it's a call for you. Could you come over here?"

Hesitant she turns around and walks behinds the bar and picks the receiver up. "Kiara speaking."

She could hear a heavy and rough voice, it probably wasn't his real voice. "Why if it isn't the little vixen who is responsible for Daven's arrest." Frowning she stares at the den-den mushi, how did he know? It hadn't happened more than two, maybe three hours ago. "I am not responsible for it. May I ask how you know this though?"

The den-den mushi smiled, no, it was better to say it was a grin of the devil himself. "There is no need for you to know that. But I have an interesting offer for you." Raising her eyebrow even further she stares at it as it continues. "I'm sure you know what Daven was doing. What I want is rather simple." Before he could say anything more she interrupts him, not wanting to deal with some unknown man any longer. "I am afraid I don't. I am just here for a delivery, if you wish to know anything more you will have to contact Vegapunk."

The voice sighs heavy and she could hear some background noises before the loudest one told everyone to shut up. "Useless little…" A cough. "Anyway, Miss Kiara. You have a dept to the Celestial Dragons. Finish what Daven started, bring it to me and I will release you from the debts while even given you enough money to live an easy and comfortable life style."

A hand on her shoulder made her look at the bartender who had a worried look. She quickly looked back at the den-den mushi "How did you get that information?" It laughs. "I have sources everywhere, so are you in for it?" glaring she answers. "I will think about it, I do not promise anything."

The bartender accepts the horn back before speaking up "He seems like a nasty person. Want me to call the marines?" Kiara shook her head "Nah, probably just a prank. Thanks for the food, I will be taking my leave."

While walking around it felt as if someone was staring a hole in her back. Even when the door behind her felt close the feeling was present. By the time she was at the end of the main street she was running. Unsure of what way to go she went towards the docks. If someone was behind her she should be able to see them there.

A sound behind her made her look back and she notics a person of the bandit group that had attacked her. Quickly she turns back around and tries to run further away. Closing her eyes for a moment she speeds up and by the time she opens them there's something standing right in front of her. Being unable to stop in time she bumps into the person, making them perk up. "Who is it?"

Before she can apologize they turn around, pushing her off her feet. When she trying to re-balance herself, she steps into thin air and falls off the dock. An apology was the last thing she heard before her face hit the cold water, with the rest of her body quickly following. The salty seawater burns her eyes and when she sees the bottom, she tries to push herself a back up to the surface. Her lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen when something else fell into the water, right on top of her.

Unable to push the weight away she was sinking down further. The last bit of her breath left while she she attempted to push it off. Unable to move her body the way she wants it to, she notices her vision had started to swim. Realizing that she was loosing conscious she tries to push it off once more when everything went black. The last thing she saw was a figure right in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

She felt soggy and her whole body seems to hurt hurt, although most pain comes from her head and back. Carefully she opens an eye and was met with more darkness, her vision a bit blurry. A light outline in the end of her vision, making her look to the side. Unable to see what it was she opens both eyes and pushes her body up in a sitting position. The light outline became slightly more visible and she notices they where wearing a whole suit. It came closer and softly spoke to her. "Are you alright?"

Sheepishly she blinks and nods, hearing a sigh of relief coming from the other person. "Y-yeah."

Her throat felt as if there was something stuck in it, coughing she tries to get rid of it. The person kneels next to her and gives a rather hard pat on her back, helping her cough up some more water. "Better?"

She nods before looking at them. Blinking she wonders if her brain had been turned into mush. Kneeling next to her was not exactly a person. Although it couldn't be what she was seeing, right? Since there weren't any bears on this island, besides they didn't wear jump suits. Right?

It stares back at her before blinking it's beady black eyes. Kiara blinks and the next moment she looks at him his head is downward, his whole posture emitting some kind of depressed emotion. "I'm sorry for pushing you into the water."

Confused she looks at the bear, since when could bears speak? She must be going insane, or he had eaten a bear bear fruit, making him a polar bear? No wait, where was the logic in that! Kiara saw him stare and realized he had asked something. "S-sorry. What did you ask?"

He looks at her directly before repeating. "Was the person behind you a friend?" she shook her head. "No… Um."

Looking at the dark water she spoke up again. "Did you save me?" It nodded. "You didn't come up immediately so I was afraid you where maybe like captain. He had told me to stay out of trouble." He seems to realize something as another string of apologies left his mouth. Confusing Kiara even more. "It… It's alright? You.. Saved me, so you haven't caused trouble.. I think"

Weakly she smiled at the bear who looked up. "Can I ask you something else . . Ehm.." Realizing that she didn't know she laughs softly. "To who do I owe my life?"

The bear blinked before speaking up loudly. "Bepo." She smiles and looks at him with doubt. "Well then mister Bepo, you're not from here, are you?"

If he was, she had really missed out on a lot. He shook his head, holding his paws up. "No no no, we just arrived here, but I got separated from the rest when we where running. I was hoping to find them back here." Slowly she nods, the bear had come with others, somehow the though of four or five bears running around this little town seemed to humor her, making her laugh softly.

"Alright Sir Bepo the talking bear wh-" before she could finish the sentence he looks down and apologizes, confusing Kiara even more. Deciding to ignore him she continues her question. "Who did you come here with and what for?"

As if brought back from whatever was worrying him he looks back up at her. Making her continue "If you're looking for someone from the island I can help you find them, least I can do to the person who saved me."

Slowly he nods, as if trying to find a reason for her behavior. "I need to find captain first."

By the time he had started to answer she was standing up. Testing if her whole body was responding properly. "What does captain look like?"

Stretching the rest of her body she listens to Bepo. "He is very smart, he's taller then the most of the crew. Erhm, he has black hair, he wears our Jolly Roger on his shirt and he has Kikoku with him."

She blinks, that didn't sound like the description of a bear. Waving her hand she questions. "What's a Kikoku?" The bear waves it's arms around "It's a really long sword, sometimes he let's me carry it. But it's black and pretty big."

Watching him stand up she thought for a moment. "What did you mean when you said that you where afraid that I was like your captain?"

Bepo was stretching moves when he suddenly stops. "Ah. He has eaten a devil fruit. So he is a hammer."

Kiara nods and thinks back about the man that she had seen in the bar. "Does he have a white hat maybe?"

She didn't know if they where still there, besides he had seemed quite dangerous. And she valued her life, even though technically it wasn't even hers currently. The bear nods enthusiastically making her look up at him. "I know where he was a while ago."

Quickly she takes him to the bar where she had seen them. Bepo bows. "Thank you."

Waving she smiles at him. "Go first see if he's inside. He might have left already." He nods and not too long after he walks back outside.

Hanging his head low he mutters. "They said captain left to a place called Devil's Drink."

Kiara frowns but nods "It's on the other side of the town, it's nearby the workshops. Many of the workers go there in the after hours, it's also one of the few places that offers shelter to whoever comes by." Bepo looks at her "Can you lead the way?"

She's still looking in front of her, making Bepo tilt his head. "Is there something?" Shaking her head she answers. "Don't like that area. There are kidnappers and slavers, a lot of them."

Sighing she rubs her temples. There was no way that she could let her savior down, but that area gave her the creeps. Not to mention they had captured her a few times. Dealing with Joker those times had been horrible. Her train of thoughts was interrupted by something heavy being put on her shoulders. Looking up she saw Bepo. "I am a material artist! I can protect you miss!"

Unlike before he seems to brim with confidence, making her laugh softly and forget her earlier worries. "Alright Bepo, let's go visit Devil's Drink."

She starts walking and it didn't take long for Bepo to walk next to her. "You good at running?" As he nod she smiles and starts running, surprising him and making him fall a tad behind her.

Quickly she navigates trough the streets until they slip into a smaller street where she starts walking again, her eyes shifting to every place. Bepo coughs, making her look at him. "Are we nearby? I can smell alcohol and smoke."

She nods. "We're there" She stops in front of a door and knocks on it. A moment later an angry looking man with a cooking apron becomes visible.

With a wave and a smile she looks at him. "Is Bastien in?" The man looks her up and down before looking at Bepo. "Pets aren't allowed."

She sighs and points at him with her thumb "He's not a pet, he's a body guard but we're looking for someone." The man looks back at her and slowly nods before stepping to the side. "Watch your step and don't try anything funny." She nods and continues trough the narrow hallway towards the open area which was filled with smoke.

Bepo was standing besides her, trying to make himself smaller. "Can you see your captain?" He looks around for a bit before shaking his head. "There's too much smoke."

Kiara lazily looks around before walking to the bar, the bartender almost immediately standing in front of her. "What can I do for you Kiara?" Smiling she looks up at him. "A Devil's kiss and I'm looking for a captain." The man nods and she saw him look at Bepo before starting on the bright red drink. "There's a pirate crew but right now there are some dancers over at them, so I wouldn't recommend visiting them. They're good customers, unlike yourself."

He put the drink down and placed a cherry in it. "Free of service, as always." "You know I only order because it's free." Looking to her side she mentions Bepo to sit down. Albeit hesitant he sits down on the stool next to her, his body seeming a bit too big for it.

The bartender looks at him before shaking his head. "What can I do for you sir?" "Where are said pirates?" The man raises an eyebrow and looks at Kiara who shrugs. "He's looking for them, so I'm sure he's used to vulgar behavior."

He laughs. "At the other end of the room. They rented a few rooms so I think they plan on staying a while. Anything else?" Bepo looks at the drink that she was drinking before shaking it's head. "No thanks."

It took Kiara a while to finish the Devil's Kiss, although she was more surprised to notice that Bepo was still sitting next to her. "Shouldn't you go towards your captain?"

Almost immediately it shook his head. "I promised to protect you. Besides… People are looking at you." She nodded "I'm used to it. Not really welcome."

There was a questioning look in his head but luckily for her he didn't ask further about it. Kiara was dubbing, should or shouldn't she report them? He had saved her life and was quite polite, even though it was nothing more to get back to his nakama. It took her a while to realize that both Bepo and the bartender had asked her something to which she looked up at the man. "Sorry, what did you say Bastien?"

He sighs and shakes his head. "They plan on attacking when you leave." She snorts before shaking her head. "Good thing I don't plan on leaving just yet. Sorry to ruin your business." He shrugs and laughs. "Want another Kiss?"

She makes a hand gesture and he makes another one. "Why are you helping me though. Daven got arrested, I'm sure he was a business partner." Shaking his head he places the drink down. "He wasn't human anymore, sold his family out, murdered people left and right... He wasn't welcome here, we would rather welcome marines than that kind of scum."

Placing his hand next to her drink he spoke further. "Number 4957, don't worry about Daven though. Wonder for what he got arrested this time though." She smiles and accepts the key. "Thanks Bastien. I'm not sure if there will be anther time though."

Giving a confused looks he walks to his other customers.

After finishing her drink up she stands up. "Well Bepo, we know where your captain is at."

Bepo slowly stood up before looking at her again. "Where are you going?" She smiles "Upstairs. The rooms are there."

After only few steps up the stairs she hears a crash behind her. Looking behind her she saw a man stuck on the other side of the bar. Bepo was standing in a kung-fu pose. He was shouting while kicking the leftover bunch.

Kiara couldn't help but laugh while continue walking upstairs. On the top of the stairs she sees the guy with the penguin hat walk by. Rushing upstairs she arrives at an empty passage. "Did you see something?"

Startled she turns around to see Bepo standing there. "I.. I thought I saw one of them."

He put his nose into the air and sniffs. Blinking she looks at him, if it weren't for the fact that he could talk she would swear it was a real bear. "They're here."

Confused she looks up at him. "Sorry?" he motions with his head to the other side of th hallway. "Captain is here." Making her blink before her mind processed what he had said. "Ow."

Kiara scratched her head. "Shouldn't you go to them?" He looks down at her "I promised to protect you for helping me find them." "And so you have."

Bepo blinks before shaking his head, making Kiara throw her hands in the air. "Whatever.. I'm going to my room."

After walking a bit further she finds the room and opens it. Stepping inside she flicks the lights on, waiting for a little bit to let her eyes adjust to the brightness.

The room had three beds and another door on the other side. With a sigh she sits down on the furthest bed, realizing just how tired she really was she stretches and lays down on her back, closing her eyes in the process.

She heard Bepo take a few steps and then a loud squeak, making him apologize before a creak could be heard from the bed. Making Kiara giggle slightly. "I'm sorry." She laughs harder, making her clutch her sides until she was able to catch her breath again. "D-don't be." She took a deep breath. "I don't think they are made for big people. So don't worry." "Alright."

A few minutes passed in perfect silence when he spoke up again. "Miss Kiara?" "Hm?" "Do you know that man?" "Bastien?" "Yes."

She thought for a moment and rolled on her side, making her look at Bepo who was laying on his back. His legs where on the edge as he was too tall for the bed. "He showed me around the island the first time I came here. Saved me from slavers."

She could see Bepo look around the room. "You come here often?" "Not really, this is the… fourth time I think? It's mostly used as a stepping stone towards the Four Blues. Although it's the last time I will be here."

He slowly nodded, making the bed squeak again. "How did you came here?" "I used a waver." "Waver?" "Think of it as a one person boat with something like an engine on it." She saw him nod again. "Why… Do slavers capture you?" "I'm not strong. So if they capture me I can't escape on my own."

Deciding to change she subject she quickly spoke up again. "I think your captain and the rest are alone, why don't you go visit them?" Slowly she saw him get up. The bed squeaking and creaking out of protest. "Thank you for helping me find them." She smiles and also got up. It wasn't until he had closed the door that she walks towards it. Closing her eyes she locked it. It might be mean, but he had found his captain back and she didn't want to talk with anyone. Tomorrow would be enough of a hell without having to explain why she had been helping a pirate.

With a sigh she opens her eyes and lays back down into the bed. Outside her door she was able to hear footsteps come and pass by. A sudden knock made her sit up and glance at the door. "Miss Kiara?" Realizing that it was Bepo she lays back down and put the pillow over her head,making her unable to hear any sounds. There was no need to feel guilty for locking a bear out. There where more horrible things in the world. Besides, he was with his captain and other friends now. She was sure he was happy that he didn't need to look out for her, right?

After a while she put the pillow back underneath her head and she hears shouts. The ringing of broken glass. Turning on her side she softly mutters. "Probably a bar fight. It wouldn't be the first.. Nor the last." With a sigh she snuggles her pillow and ignores the sound, not too long after falling asleep.

When she woke up there was still a lot of noise, realizing it came from outside she sat up. With curiosity she opens the curtains and looks outside. Some of the man that she had seen in the bar were shouting while waving their weapons around. Unable to see who they were trying to fight she leans forward. The next moment she saw body parts flying around. Making her close the curtains and rub her eyes. She was starting to see illusions, that couldn't mean anything good.

With a sigh she sat back down on the bed and gathers a pen and paper to quickly write a report on yesterdays situation.

By the time she was done there where no more noises from outside her window. Opening the curtain she glances around before putting everything back in her bag and going into the bathroom to splash some water in her face.

One look in the mirror told her enough and with a sigh she tried to comb her hair a bit. She looked like a mess, being caught by a grizzly and having to run half the town over didn't come close as an explanation at how horrible she looks. Sighing she pulls her shirt off, turns the shower on and continues combing her hair until the water was warm. Once undressed she steps into the shower and enjoys the warm water for a moment before getting rid of all the salt and dirt from yesterday.

When finished she quickly dries herself off and puts her clothes back on. Opening the door to the hallway she notices it was empty. Smiling she walks down the stairs, towards the bar.

Once downstairs she stopped dead in her tracks. The whole room was messed up. Next to the hole from the guy yesterday there where two others, with one still being occupied. The mirrors where broken, a few bottles laid here and there, all in all there was glass everywhere.

Kiara saw Bastien sitting at the bar, carefully so that she wouldn't step on the glass she walks towards him. "What happened?"

He glances to the side before laughing. "Eh, lots of noisy customers." He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and offers one to her. "No thanks." Shrugging he puts the packet back and lights one. "They pissed a bear off." "He did this?" "Partly, the rest came later."

With a sigh she looks around. "Damn… Hadn't expected him to break down a bar…." He laughed again. "Don't worry. They covered it themselves. Had to give you their thanks." Kiara tilted her head, making him shrug. "Send Vegapunk my regards, would you?"

She nods and puts the key on the bar while walking outside. "Ow yeah Kiara."

Turning around she looks at him. "He had been sulking for quite a while. Did you lock him out? He was seriously depressed, gave him some free drinks in an attempt to cheer him up."

Shrugging she walks trough the hallway. "Sorry for all the trouble." "That's not the point."

In front of the door she stood still. "Then what is?" A sigh was the first thing she heard. "Seriously. You should treat a man better."

She opens the door and steps trough it as he shouts "You will never get married that way!" with a frown she slams the door closed.

Walking as quickly as possible she leaves the small street and runs towards the marine base. She had a rapport to deliver and maybe call Vegapunk.


End file.
